


The Universe Starts Rolling

by Himitsu3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu3/pseuds/Himitsu3
Summary: “I’m living proof you lose that battle, Kayn. Are you so dull?“Two Rhaasts?”“I’m not your Rhaast. You’re not my Kayn. I wouldn’t be here if my Kayn were still alive, would I? You really are dull, you think you’re living in the only reality?”





	1. Snatch

Kayn wiped blood off his scythe companion and observed the fallen bodies around himself. The mission had been offensively easy, and he questioned why Zed would waste his potential on such a task. Normally he would complain to Rhaast until the scythe threatened him, but tonight Kayn was exhausted from a long day in the sun traveling. Thankfully, Rhaast was uncharacteristically quiet while Kayn snacked on a ration and leaned against a tree.

**“Something is wrong, do not relax.”**

Kayn tensed at the voice in his head, peering around anxiously for an unseen threat. When none made itself known, Kayn stood slowly and backed into the thick trees of the forest, attempting to get some cover while blood pounded in his ears. He held the scythe ready, and scratched at the darkin corruption on his chest.

**“Behind you!”**

Kayn spun around, hearing leaves rustling as something huge and fast ran at him full throttle, its form blurring as familiar shadows curled around edges of a monstrous sight. There was only time for Kayn to bring the scythe in front of himself as he prepared to block. The attacker seemed to have anticipated this, and Kayn was surprised to find his own scythe knocked upwards as another scythe swung upwards in front of him with more force then Kayn could have possibly countered. 

**“Found you!”**

A familiar voice shouted from the creature, and Kayn watched in horror as the thing simply let go of his scythe as he swung upwards throwing both scythes into the air, leaving both of them unarmed. There was no time to react as the beast barreled into him, pinning him to a tree. Kayn felt hands grabbing at his arms and throat. He screamed in his consciousness for Rhaast, and the darkin in his scythe shouted back  **“Above you! What’s happening?”**

**“I missed you.”** Rhaast’s voice said out loud, and Kayn took a moment to connect the dots that the creature shared his scythe’s voice. A familiar hand curled around his throat without applying pressure, and Kayn looked in confusion down at the near duplicate of his corrupted arm. “Who are you?” Kayn yelled, infuriated by his inability to escape the thing’s grasp. He called upon shadow magic and fell backwards through the tree, and to his dismay the creature only laughed as he darted through the trees, trying to remain unseen as he called for Rhaast in his mind. 

**“How can you wield me?”** A voice echoed in his head, and Kayn saw the beast holding his scythe in the air, turning it as though inspecting the weapon. Kayn could only watch as the beast lowered the scythe and grabbed the blade with large clawed hands, tearing the metal from the hilt with raw strength. A horrible screech filled his conscious, and he gripped his head as Rhaast cried out in his mind.   
There was a horrible thud of metal as the head of his scythe hit the forest floor. Kayn stared for a moment at his broken scythe. He couldn’t feel the presence of his companion in his head. The silence was almost deafening. A moment later the pain began. His left arm felt like it was burning up, and his red eye stung as he cried out in pain. He felt arms around his form, but could only scream out as a horrible tearing sensation scraped away the corruption on his body. He blinked his corrupt eye only to feel blood pour down his face while he collapsed on top of the creature who broke his scythe. It felt like hours, all the while he could only scream out in pain as it felt like entire layers of skin being torn off his body. Eventually Kayn passed out, embracing darkness the second it danced in his vision to escape the burning pain.


	2. Secured

Kayn awoke in complete darkness. Attempting to blink, he realized his right eye was hurting too badly to be of any use. He quickly became aware of a stinging sensation across his right arm and chest as he sat up, attempting to make out his location in the dark. The lack of snarky comments in his consciousness made Kayn recall the fight yesterday, and Kayn’s lacking ability to see in the dark only confirmed that he was without Rhaast now. Taking stock of himself, Kayn discovered his torso and arm were covered in messy bandages that only fell more out of place as he attempted to get up. Feeling soft fabric underneath him, Kayn figured he had been placed on his own bedroll. He had left his backpack leaned against a tree before that thing had ambushed him, and now he quite missed his water skin. 

Where was that thing? The creature who’d attacked him had left him alive and bandaged him, suggesting that he was needed for some purpose. Kayn recalled the arm familiar to his own around his throat, and wondered if Rhaast had made enemies with a Darkin who’d tracked them both down, but perhaps felt no need to execute his host. He would dwell on the matter later, he needed to get away from the area. If the Darkin had left him here, it might intend to come back for him. 

Gritting his teeth against the constant pain webbed across his skin, Kayn stood on his feet and stepped forward slowly. His toes brushed cold stone, and he racked his brain to remember if caves were commonplace in this part of the forest. Slowly bringing his other foot forward, he continued on noiseless through the dark. Kayn’s left hand outstretched in front of him finally located a jagged wall, and following it he hoped to find an exit and some light. 

**“Good morning then, Kayn.”**

The voice bounced around the chamber, and Kayn spun around to face what he hoped was the center of the chamber. Making sure his eyes didn’t glance around and give away his blindness, he called into the darkness. “Why have you brought me here?” He kept his tone even, and tried to look face the darkness confidently, as though the creature wouldn’t leap from the darkness and finish him. 

**“I’m glad to see you haven’t bleed to death, though you certainly screamed a lot.”** The voice spoke in an almost joking tone, and when Kayn furrowed his brow the voice continued-  **“That would’ve made this little outing quite useless.”** A moment passed before Kayn responded, “What purpose have you in keeping me alive? A spy perhaps? Were you sent to torture me?”  **“Well don’t sound so eager, or I might be tempted to.”**

Kayn stood, his back to the jagged rock wall, body turned to protect his wounded side while he waited for some attack. He waited for the creature to explain itself, but instead jumped as a voice much closer to him said, amused,  **“Go back to your bedroll, I know you can’t see.”** Kayn shot back, “Why would I listen to you?” Without missing a beat the voice replied,  **“If I wanted you dead, I could’ve killed you already.”**

Kayn waited for a moment, tense, before he moved his foot back towards the center of the cave. He would play along, if only to find out what had the strength to rip Rhaast from him. When he found the edge of his bedroll, Kayn glared at the darkness and sat down. **“Good boy, now lie down.”** Kayn felt himself getting angry at the beast’s mockery, challenging “Do you think I’m an idiot?” 

Kayn cried out as his wounds burned. A hand pushing on his chest and shoving him roughly to the ground pinned him under an immense weight.  **“I said lie down. Don’t test my patience.”** Kayn inhaled as the hand was removed from his chest, clawed fingers running over his bandages and moving them presumably back into place. He moved his right in an effort to shove the beast’s hand away, but his fist was enveloped entirely by another clawed hand that crushed his fingers painfully tight together. Kayn cried out as the creature spoke directly in his face  **“Obey. Let me do as I will.”**

Kayn stayed still while the bandages were all moved back into place, gritting his teeth as the bloodied fabric shifted over his skin.  **“It’s raw wherever the corruption left you. I can see why you’d be closing your eye like that.”** He knew about the corruption then, even called it by the same name. “Another Darkin, sent to kill Rhaast? Perhaps sent to kill me. Worried I would grow too powerf-” A hand forced his mouth closed.  **“No, you idiot. You would’ve never beaten Rhaast.”** This set Kayn off, and he made to hit the creature. A clawed finger jabbed directly into his right side, right where the corruption was deepest, and Kayn stopped and curled inwards in pain.  **“You can’t even see me, yet you wish to fight. Foolish.”** “Once I got the power of Rhaast, I would be unstoppable!” Kayn shouted, still cradling his wounds.

**“I’m living proof you lose that battle, Kayn. Are you so dull? It’s me, I’m Rhaast.”** Kayn’s eye widened and he wondered allowed: “Two Rhaasts?”  **“I’m not your Rhaast. You’re not my Kayn. I wouldn’t be here if my Kayn were still alive, would I?”** “You don’t make sense. What do you mean, your Kayn? My Rhaast?”  **“You really are dull, you think you’re living in the only reality?”**

Kayn gritted his teeth from the pain of his wounds, trying to process what Rhaast was saying. Kayn didn’t really believe the creature in front of him, but he couldn’t imagine anything but a Darkin would be able to wield and break his scythe with so little effort. Assuming it was true, Kayn scanned for answers as to why another Rhaast would come looking for a “new” Kayn in the first place. Realization struck him and he stared into the darkness above him as the creature pinning him continued to fuss over his bandages. 

“How long have you been living in that body?”

Rhaast was not  _ terribly  _ dull, and he understood what Kayn was piecing together. He had spent enough time with him- well a version of him- to know how he thought.   


**“This form will last me many more decades.”** Rhaast was pleased with the _ ever so slight  _ release of tensed muscles underneath him. He took his time examining Kayn’s wounds- he had known a swift and careless separation would hurt him, but not this much. When he adjusted the bandages, he could see Kayn’s hand grip the fabric of his bedroll slightly. His expression seemed like the concentrated one Kayn had practiced whenever he’d been stuck in meetings about strategizing for battles- one of practiced lack of emotion. 

He jabbed his left rib to see him squirm, just a bit. 

Finally satisfied with the coverage from the bandages, Rhaast moved off of Kayn and returned to the flat rock he had been watching from. Kayn sat up slowly, keeping his gaze focused on some point in front of him he couldn’t see. 

“What do you want with me?” 

**“Take a wild guess.”**

  


“I don’t have any information on any of the other darkin’s whereabouts.” 

Now that was a cute thought. No, Rhaast didn’t care to meet this universes’ cast, really. After all this was supposed to be a quick in and out task. Still, it was funny to think Kayn figured Rhaast gave a shit about assembling more Darkin. No, let Aatrox worry about that. Thinking of quick in and out, where the hell was his out? Rhaast had been awake for nearly forty hours, having left for this little escapade just after lunch sometime the day before. It was pretty easy to find Kayn because he’d been with this world’s Rhaast, but it had still taken hours of running. 

Kayn’s question pulled Rhaast out of his thoughts. “Another Darkin weapon that needs a host?” Rhaast hummed noncommittally at that. His Kayn would be standing by now, threatening to kill him and everyone he held dear. This Kayn was acting so-  _ fidgety.  _ Rhaast had never met a Kayn lacking his own power, and the difference was almost depressing.  _ This was a stupid idea. He was never going to get his Kayn back. He should just kill him now and-  _

  


A yellow spark in the darkness snapped both Rhaast and Kayn to attention. What looked like a yellow streak of light swirled through the air in a perfect circle, spinning faster and faster, carving the universe apart. Rhaast stepped up behind Kayn, who watched dumbstruck as the Ora Gate opened. A blurry image appeared in the center of the circle as a tear in time and space dazzled Kayn, who started to backup, right into Rhaast- who then shoved Kayn through the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! It makes me happy. I tried my best to write a Rhaast that wouldn't be overly fluffy- but I do like fluff so you might see that bleed in! <3 Thank you to my friends who read my story in advance and help me edit.


	3. Whisked

Kayn feel forwards on his knees on a metal floor. He scrambled to his feet and whirled around to watch Rhaast step through the portal before the light show ceased entirely and the whirling yellow light disappeared, revealing a girl standing behind where the portal, being held at swordpoint by another, larger than Rhaast demonic form. The girl’s eyes rolled backwards into her head, and the moment the creature put the large sword on his back, the girl immediately collapsed onto the floor.

“ **Shit, did she pass out?”**

There was an affirmative throat sound from the larger demon creature. “ **The Portal always takes something out of the templar.”** Kayn would’ve stayed to observe the rest of the interaction if he were denser. Instead he ran through the closest wall and was startled to find Rhaast _could follow him through the fucking wall_ . There was a clawed hand gripping his left arm, and Kayn stopped moving away immediately, turning to face Rhaast. “ **If you keep passing through the walls of the ship, eventually you will hit space and die.”** Kayn glared at him. “ **No, really. Don’t walk through walls, just use the door.** ” _What the fuck did he mean by space? Ship? Had they taken him to a metal boat- perhaps a warship, or-_ **“It would be a real waste of everyone’s time if you died.** ” Kayn looked at him quizzically instead. Was he warning him not to pass through the walls and fall into the ocean? _If he knows I can’t swim what else does he know?_

Rhaast watched Kayn’s narrowing eye and decided right then he wasn’t in any mood to deal with whatever confusion was passing through his mind. He moved his arm to his back, bent over slightly and used his other arm to buckle Kayn’s knees. In a matter of seconds had him clutched to his chest. Rhaast started walking as Kayn snapped out of thought and started struggling. He calmed down once Rhaast started squishing him against his chest, but Rhaast was still concerned when Kayn went stock still in his arms. His gaze was fixed to a port window they were passing by, single opened eye focusing on a point in space Rhaast couldn’t detect.

Kayn had never seen space. Rhaast recalled a memory Ordinal Kayn had shared several years ago, one of a young ordinal with his face pressed against the glass of a ship, watching the stars go by for the first time. Rhaast remembered he had made fun of him for sharing it then, but now that he watched this new Kayn’s expression melt away to wonder, he regretted it. Rhaast turned so Kayn could see more of the window, letting moments trickle past wordlessly.

**“If you try to breathe out there you will die.”** Rhaast said, resuming his walk. Kayn started struggling again to Rhaast’s dismay, asking- “Wait, what was that.” Rhaast liked his voice when he wasn’t filling it with anger. “ **That’s space.”** “The night sky?” **“Yes, but there’s no sky to block out the colors now.”** Kayn was still again, before saying “Put me down.” **“We’re already here-”** Rhaast said back, pressing the keypad on the door with his elbow.

Kayn realized this was a bedroom, a small bed shoved against a corner of the room. He squirmed a bit, and Rhaast set him down before turning back to the door, audibly clicking some buttons. Kayn stood to the side, watching. To his surprise, Rhaast ignored him entirely, opting instead to flop onto the small bed in the corner of the room. Kayn turned back to the door, looking out at at the stars  through the window. _I can escape if I can get back to that- portal room, but-_ Kayn looked out at the stars. Something told him Rhaast was not joking about his untimely expiration should he ghost through that wall, and space was very close to the door. Shuffling of fabric reminded him that he was not alone, and a new idea crept into his mind.

Rhaast felt a very sharp piece of something wedge itself right into a chitin plating on his waist. Looking down, he saw a metal piece of paneling and Kayn standing over him, death in his eye and hands trying to sink the ‘blade’ into him. Adorable. In a swift movement, Rhaast had gripped Kayn by the arm and swung him half against the wall and half onto an uncomfortable mattress covered in animal furs. Kayn fought back hard, twisting and writhing to get a foot between him and Rhaast to kick upwards,  but pinned like this he couldn’t match Rhaast’s raw strength. His hand were both gripped above his head in one of Rhaast’s, legs pinned painfully tight between Rhaast’s knees. Rhaast’s hand reached up and removed the piece of wall paneling, a bit of blood trickling from the wound.

Metal brushed against Kayn’s face as Rhaast smeared his cheek with blood, a low _growl, yes, growl_ ripping through the room.

“ **You’re worthless. Pathetic without Ora.”**

Kayn breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. He glared at Rhaast.

**“I’m not going to let you stab me in my sleep, you know. What were you going to do? Kill the entire crew? Fly the ship back to yesterday?”**

“I will-” Rhaast’s hand cut Kayn off, throwing the hunk of metal to the side to instead grab his jaw with his hand, shaking his face roughly.

“ **I’m not done. Listen to me well, Shieda. You will never get off of this ship alive without my blessing to do so. You cannot overpower me, not even as I sleep. You’re absolutely useless to my cause and your own, but I’ve been so kind not to kill you thus far.”** Kayn’s mouth moved against Rhaast’s hand, muffled speech ceasing with a squeeze. Rhaast gripped his face harder, drawing blood with his claws. **“Shut. Up.”**

Rhaast was almost disappointed when Kayn stilled underneath him, almost seeking a valid excuse to rip him to shreds. Kayn’s narrowed eye looking up at him Rhaast could almost smell his frustration, Kayn staring as Rhaast enjoyed how he was truly helpless in this situation. He moved Kayn’s hands from above his head to rest on Kayn’s chest before letting his full weight sink onto him, pinning Kayn uncomfortably. Rhaast was angered at Kayn’s pathetic attempt to kill him, but _he still smells like Ordinal. Was Ordinal this weak before Ora? Before me?_ To Rhaast’s delight, Kayn didn’t squirm as Rhaast drifted off.

Kayn was terrified of the creature pinning him, and the rumbling- no, _purring,_  in the thing’s throat and chest was not comforting. The thing had threatened him, audibly smelled him, and then passed out on top of him. Trying to move the beast proved futile and tiring, and disrupted the wounds on his chest. His breath was heavy, as were his eyelids, and he only wore himself out struggling against the heavier darkin. It took hours, but eventually in his discomfort Kayn too passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and support!


	4. Muggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know you have triggers, please read the end notes. Otherwise enjoy spoiler free.

Rhaast could smell that something was wrong before he could see it, a thick scent of foulness in the air and on his tongue. Cracking open his eyes, Rhaast saw a panting Kayn beside him, pinned under half of his chest. Kayn was squirming and a thin sheen of sweat was covering his forehead, and his arms were clutching his stomach. Soft whimpers were coming from Kayn’s sleeping form, and Rhaast was kind enough to try and move off of him without waking him. Kayn’s eyes flew open, one eye rapidly snapping shut no doubt still hurt. Kayn’s cries stifled and he looked at Rhaast, dazed, like he didn’t quite understand where he was. **“What’s wrong with you.”** Rhaast said more than asked as Kayn slipped out of the bed to stand on his guard next to the cheap cot. “Nothing.” Kayn snapped, trying to look strong before clutching his stomach, looking right and vomiting onto the floor. Rhaast had only ever seen Ordinal expunge after someone tried to poison him, and Ordinal had been the one to initiate the purge. Seeing Kayn collapsing in on himself, crumpling against the wall for support struck something in him.

Rhaast decided this was anger caused by not being able to do anything about Kayn’s sickness, and approached Kayn as he slunk down the wall. Kayn didn’t look up before initiating shadow magic, and Rhaast didn’t react quick enough to stop him as he phased into the room over. _Shit, what time was it, is Aatrox-_ Clattering noises interrupted Rhaast’s thoughts, and he phased into the room right after Kayn.

Aatrox was holding a limp Kayn up by the shoulders when Rhaast passed through. **“I think your pet got out.”** Aatrox was in a good mood- Kayn wasn’t dead. Rhaast tried to match his montone- **“Yes, he did, brother. I’ll take-” “What’s wrong with it.”** Rhaast watched as Aatrox moved Kayn closer, sniffing at him. **“He smells like shit.”** Rhaast moved up beside Aatrox, holding out his arms. Thankfully Aatrox deposited Kayn in his arms without much fuss. Kayn pulled his knees to his chest, curling inwards on himself.

**“Take him to the templar.”** Aatrox said dismissively. **“Good idea.”** Rhaast turned on his heels and left the room, carrying Kayn with a slight jog to the healer. The smell of copper was permeating through the air around Kayn, clinging to him. Rhaast stopped in front of a transparent door, mashing in a key code and attempting to look collected as he entered the room. “ **Templar.”**

The robed women behind caged bars turned around in her chair at a small desk. A small cot in the corner of her cell the only other furniture. **“He’s sick. Fix him.”** Rhaast lowered Kayn to the ground and called his scythe to his hand, the weapon that was part of him materializing in his hand. He approached the cage and allowed a machine to scan his eye, the door swinging open afterwards. Rhaast stepped back as Sona stared blankly at the pair, as though debating helping them. Finally she retrieved paper and a marker from the desk and stepped over to Kayn, who was lying on the floor in misery trying to dissolve through the floor. Rhaast crouched over Kayn as Sona did, watching her with his scythe at the ready should she try anything.

Kayn squirmed on the floor, in pain and thoroughly against Sona reaching for him. Rhaast put a hand on his wounded shoulder however, and Kayn stilled, instead settling to glare at Rhaast with his good eye. Gentle hands moved down his chest, featherlight touches finding the end of the bandage and peeling it back. The woman gestured with her hand, Kayn sitting up at her request. She unwound bandages around his chest, cool air stinging the irritated, bright red wounds. Kayn hadn’t really investigated them himself, and _shit, that’s definitely infected._

Sona’s hands left his form and moved to scribble a message on a slip of paper. ‘He needs new dressings, antibiotics, and a clean room.’ **“A clean room?”** The paper moved away, flipped over as Kayn watched Sona write- ‘It’s likely he’s sick because of the condition of the ship. He’s never been exposed to this place’s diseases.’ The paper moved away once again- ‘and the terrible job bandaging his wounds did nothing to help him.’ Rhaast bristled but said nothing. Kayn heaved onto the floor, but only a pathetic clear puddle retched from his gut. ‘Have you eaten?’ A sign was in front of Kayn’s face. “No.” _I haven’t eaten in hours._ The sign flipped over- ‘Only water. You likely have a stomach bug.’

**“Templar, go back to your cell.”** The women moved back to her cage, shutting the door herself and folding her arms annoyed. Rhaast left the room, headed down the hall with purpose. Kayn turned to face the women, seeing her gesture to him with a finger. He moved a little closer to the bars. “What is-” Kayn stopped as a feeling of warmth and reassurance flowed through him, cooling his veins and soothing the aches surrounding his form. In his relaxed state a few whimpers escaped him, and a moment later a gentle hand reached to run through Kayn’s hair. He pulled away as though she’d burned him as Rhaast walked back in with a crate in his arms.

**“Kayn come here.”** Rhaast pulled a smaller red box from the crate and a small bottle of pills. **“Templar this is what we have.”** A sign- already written- ‘What’s in it for me?’ Rhaast audibly growled. **“If he doesn’t heal correctly, we will just make you open another portal. We’ll keep getting people just like him until one of them survives here.”** Sona’s lips pursed, a conflicted expression crossing her face. She took the box Rhaast offered through the bars. Rhaast turned and looked at Kayn with a blank expression. Kayn moved over slowly as Rhaast opened the cage again, gesturing for Kayn to step inside. Reluctantly, he moved in the small cage beside Sona and Rhaast swung the door shut.

Kayn watched Rhaast walk back to the box and pull various spray bottles out of the box, reading the labels and smelling a few of them. Rhaast saw Sona and Kayn staring at him from the cage, and snapped **“Get to work. Fix him, templar.”** Before Rhaast picked up the box and left the room.

Sona was adjusting the bed sheets, neatening the blanket a bit before turning to Kayn. She gestured with her hand, and in her silence Kayn didn’t seem to realize he could himself speak, instead he pointed to himself lamely as his stomach grumbled. Sona pointed to him with an amused expression, and Kayn reluctantly sat himself on the bed. Sona turned away, rummaging through the red box on the desk. She pulled out a piece of what looked like stuffed paper, and tore it open to reveal a tiny cloth inside.

Sona approached him, and circled the air with her finger presumably asking him to turn around. Kayn asked weakly “Wait, what is that?” Sona’s lips pursed again, and she stepped back over to the desk to write ‘it’s not convenient for me to explain everything I’m doing. Just endure it.’ She held the sign with an apologetic expression. Kayn turned around, and Sona began to dab at the few wounds on his back before moving on to his chest. Kayn had been reluctant to turn his back to the women, especially when the box could contain a weapon of some sort, but eventually he found himself too tired to stay tense. After Sona had dabbed at all the cuts, she washed her hands with fizzing liquid of some sort and began to cover his raw skin with a fine salve. He tried to pay attention to what she was doing, and what supplies were available in that box, but by the time Kayn realized that Sona was using magic to relax him, he was too far gone to save from the grasp of a relaxation induced slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Kayn Vomits. Not too graphically, just in case. 
> 
> Thank you for more Kudos!! Someone even commented and it just made my day, so more of those would be awesome too! Thank you for reading!


	5. Discovery

She didn’t know why she had aimed to soothe her fellow prisoner, but near him, Sona felt stronger. She was assured in her abilities, a familiar energy but still so alien seemed to emanate from him and it only seemed to help her as she worked. Kayn seemed to be almost humming, except he was _indeed_ _unconscious._

Sona was not hallucinating. There was a particularly bad gash on Kayn’s right rib cage that had spontaneously stitched itself together, and no trace of scarring on a wound that should really- really have scarred.  _ Only a proper healing with Ora can fix something like that so quickly.  _ She closed her eyes, reaching for an ancient power she once took for granted, but with the total removal of Ora by Rhaast and Aatrox from her being, she was weakened in her search. Despite this, a faint, very faint humming reached her mind. Searching with her eyes closed, she realized where the source was coming from.

The curled up form of Kayn thrummed with a steady stream of Ora, and Sona had managed to both tap into this and utilize it to heal him subconsciously. Sona’s eyes widened at the realization and she crept closer, looking over Kayn with a newfound interest. He looked normal, perhaps overly normal considering the way Ora usually revealed itself in frequent users. 

Naturally Sona made to take it. Closing her eyes, she carefully traced her fingers over Kayn’s skin, ever so lightly drawing the smallest amount to the surface. She could feel the cool liquid flowing ever so slightly when she concentrated on drawing it out, and though her methods were not nearly as fast as Rhaast or Aatrox’s, she maintained Kayn’s unconsciousness in this way. Sona knew how it felt to lose Ora quickly however, and was confident Kayn would notice when he woke, and instead she drew a small amount for herself. Instantly feeling better with the reintroduction of such energy in her body and eager to try abilities she hadn’t been free to use in weeks,  she took a breath and searched Kayn’s system with her reawakened strength. Sona was a particularly gifted templar, and checking over for wounds or discrepancies in bodies was fairly simple to her. Unsurprisingly, Kayn was exhausted and in a constant dull pain. Investigating further she could read fear on his psyche and a flickering uncertainty, most likely uncertain of his own safety. Finally Sona looked deeper and found the bubbling mass of Ora inside of him. Sona made sure it was not noticeably smaller than before she’d taken some before leaving Kayn to sleep while she pondered her next move.   
Despite having found a way to get her powers back, she couldn’t take it all at once. Even with her Ora back, Sona couldn’t so easily overpower Rhaast or Aatrox, and it would require careful planning and a good opportunity to slip away. Once she did, well… Sona allowed herself to think back to her companions, hoping with all her heart that The Morningstar crew had managed to escape Rhaast’s onslaught alive. If she could reunite with them perhaps they could kill Aatrox and Rhaast. 

One problem, even if she managed to take enough Ora to escape, she needed an opportunity to escape. There wasn’t a good excuse as to why Rhaast or Aatrox should let her off the ship anywhere, and with Rhaast’s abilities to glide through walls, she wasn’t confident even her most powerful stunning blows would stop him long enough for her to get away. She may act unafraid of the Darkin, but she wasn’t naive enough to underestimate him. 

 

Sona’s thoughts of escape were interrupted as Rhaast came back in the room, slamming his hand obnoxiously loudly against the door panel and stepping inside.  **“I made a clean room.”** Sona blinked at him as he moved to the cage and opened it.  **“You’re going to finish sanitizing it.”** Sona didn’t really have a choice in the matter, and she stepped out of the cage. Rhaast looked past her as she did, watching Kayn. The slow rise of his chest with tidy, clean bandages was comforting after seeing the assassin's irritated, infected skin and his fit of sickness. Rhaast turned away and closed the cage, instead calling for his scythe and leading Sona further away from his room to the med bay, which hadn’t been used since they’d stolen the ship from pirates. 

The room reeked of artificial lemon and chemicals, and Sona wrinkled her nose at the sight of puddles of cleaning solution in the corners of the simple room. A small cot sat in the middle of the room, and a small counter with a sink and some overhead cabinets lined the right wall. On the counter sat the box Rhaast had carried earlier, and several spray bottles sat next to it. Rhaast prodded her with the handle of his scythe, and she spun on her heels. 

Sona pinched her nose and wrinkled her face in disgust, fanning the air to show her distaste with the fumes. **“I don’t like the smell either, but it’s the best smelling one we have.”** Sona shook her head, and moved a strand of her hair in front of her face to mimic Kayn’s bangs. She folded her arms across her stomach and tried to look nauseous. **“He can’t really be that affected by smell.”** Sona dropped her arms to her side, rolling her eyes. She wished Rhaast had brought her paper, and was annoyed at herself for forgetting it. Un- interested in continuing to speak to her captor, Sona moved over to the box.

Rhaast was not interested in doing a job meant for a prisoner, but when he thought of Kayn and the infection under his skin because of his shitty bandage job he sucked up his pride. Just a little. Besides, Sona was working too slow. They worked to soak up the excess solution he’d left on the floor, and eventually Rhaast had fetched Sona paper so she could better instruct him. Side by side they cleaned- Sona teaching Rhaast how to properly prepare a medical facility that had previously been used as a mudroom judging by the amount of dirt on the floor. By the time they finished, the room sparkled and the sheets had been washed twice with the seldom used laundry machine. 

Finally, Sona followed behind Rhaast as he moved Kayn into the room. All the while she cleaned, she had been wondering how to hatch an opportunity for escape. She pondered this as she watched Rhaast lower Kayn onto the cot, trying to disturb his wounds as little as possible and- tucking him into the sheets? Sona was not hallucinating, she had seen the glint in Rhaast’s eyes before- and on the cover of Yasuo’s bad romance novels. 

Oh, she could work with this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in updates, feeling a bit burnt out, but I will try and keep the story going. Thanks for the support


	6. Vague Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kayn flutters in and out.

Kayn’s stream of consciousness was wildly fluctuating. Being sick, having an infection, and having wounds that hurt when you moved the wrong way would do that to one’s ability to sleep. Every now and again Kayn would wake up and realize where he was. His goal became to try and remember bits and pieces of information as he grasped them.  
The end of a conversation between Rhaast and, judging by the lack of response, Sona spoke about his condition. “-eeds antibiotics from where?” A moment, and the sound of a marker on paper. “That’s far from here. Someplace closer.” More marker. Kayn was tiring fast. “Specialty antibiotics for frontier men might-”

Cool hands on him, the prior comfort they brought replaced by anticipation. Kayn knew Sona was doing something to him- but he couldn’t tell what. Was Rhaast in the room? The hands gave him vertigo and chills for a moment, but Kayn never felt as though it was getting worse. 

The hands were testing him indeed, and a familiar feeling of invasion flooded his system. Kayn felt like he had his scythe back, the feeling similar to when his scythe would see if Kayn had lost too much blood to keep going. Kayn was too tired to open his eyes, and he knew it would be over soon. The feeling flooded his system, lingering one place for a while before delving deeper. An intake of breath above him told him that it was Sona, and she had found something. The feeling of vertigo overcame him stronger than before, and a whimper escaped Kayn’s lips before the hands withdrew with the noise. 

Different hands. Chitin, hot. They felt like they were burning. The blanket was adjusted. A weight fell on the thigh opposite side of his wounds. Warm breath on his legs. He tried to protest, but it was warm and Kayn was cold.

“-touch him like I would hurt him. He’s hardly a worthy opponent.” Scratching noises that reminded Kayn of his childhood- back when he was in a row and the general had a clipboard to check them off- Rhaast’s voice interrupted his thoughts- “I’ll wear gloves.” Fumbling sounds, he cracked open his eyes in time to see Rhaast tear through plastic gloves he’d tried to put on. His eyes fluttered shut. Kayn would rather not deal with a Rhaast who knew he was conscious. “Fine.” A moment passed. “Not even through the blanket? 

\---

Rhaast had no idea what he had. Sona watched Kayn’s chest rise in fall as he panicked slightly as she sifted through his body again. Finding the stash of Ora - nay, wellspring of Ora, was second nature to her now. No matter how much she took, Kayn regenerated the amount. She still took small amounts for the most part- trying to avoid any major changes to a system that was working.   
If Rhaast found out he had a free way to take as much Ora as he needed- well the universe would be over with. A new problem arose in Sona’s plan as she realized she couldn’t possibly leave Kayn alone with Rhaast. Luckily she’d been moved to the med bay. She was chained to a cabinet drawer handle, where she could keep constant watch over the assassin. Rhaast underestimated her greatly, but Sona wasn’t making any moves so it was only to be expected that he let down his guard around her.   
She could kill Kayn. He was weakened, and she had Ora now. Rhaast had threatened to make her open portals to find another just like him, however, and it hardly seemed like she would go unpunished for killing the Darkin’s little pet project. The next best bet was to convince Kayn to run with her and escape this place. He was so similar to Ordinal Kayn in appearance though, and she worried his personality might overlap with the prior enemy.   
At least they were headed to Arrein. She hadn’t lied when she said Kayn’s best chance of survival were expensive Frontier Antibiotics- drugs specifically made to help space explorers’ immune systems process and learn to combat foreign diseases rapidly. They were similar to steroids, and while steroids couldn’t be bought at any planet, Sona lied that their closest way to get Frontier Antibiotics would be Arrein. Conveniently where Sona had some contacts and a few Templars were planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, didn't realize people were still reading! I do love this rairpair though, so we're back at it again. Thanks for the continued support, long after I'd forgotten to update. Expect more. <3


	7. Eye Cracked Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kayn wakes up. Rhaast is there, too.

Rhaast was doing his best to help Kayn live. He’d convinced Aatrox to take a detour from their path of utter destruction, in lieu of the older darkin’s obsession with finding Varus. Rhaast was going to find the Frontier Antibiotics, and Sona assured him Kayn would live at least another few days without them.   
Now he was just waiting around. It felt wrong to spend so much time simply doing nothing. Ordinarily Aatrox would stop someplace so they could have a little fun, but now that there was no time to waste, stopping was out of the question. Back when he was trapped in the scythe, he had been so much more patient. Now he just paced around the small ship, bored out of his wits.   
It seemed only natural to spend time observing Kayn. Sona had told him that Rhaast really shouldn’t touch him- after all a single cold or cough could restart the progress they've made healing him in the first place. Rhaast took this to mean he needed to wash his hands before going and prodding at Kayn.  
The templar and Kayn were both asleep in the darkened med-bay, Sona leaning against the cot with her wrist awkwardly behind her chained to the cabinet. Rhaast made his way to the opposite side of the cot, and looked down at Kayn. The scratches were looking a lot better, having healed much under Sona’s care. He was so… squishy- like he would crumble at the slightest touch. It was foreign to Rhaast, and he found himself tracing patterns on Kayn’s unbroken skin.   
Kayn’s eyes fluttered in his sleep, a tired mumble making Rhaast think he’d woken him before the assassin simply moved a bit in his sleep and continued lightly snoring. Rhaast figured he might as well do what he wanted, and started to undo Kayn’s braid idly. Ordinal had always kept it tightly back, despite it looking much better down, but Rhaast was allowed to do whatever he wanted to this Kayn. He decided on combing through his hair with his claws, scratching his scalp lightly.  
The human was leaning into the touch and smiling in his sleep, pleased noises escaping his lips, and Rhaast ate it up. Was it normal for a human to move so much in their sleep? Kayn was basically headbutting Rhaast’s hand. It was an open invitation, so Rhaast picked Kayn up and took him to his room.   
“Wh-what?” Kayn’s sleepy voice asked as he was placed on Rhaast’s bed covered in pelts. Rhaast moved in bed next to him, pulling him to his side and curling around him before Kayn started squirming.   
“Stop moving.” Rhaast ordered, and Kayn started to panic as his hand held his waist. Rhaast held him still, pinning him under himself and playing with Kayn’s hair more.  
“What are you doing, Rhaast?” Kayn questioned, trying to push him away. Rhaast did the opposite, pulling him closer and clamping a hand over his mouth.   
“Shut up, Kayn.” Rhaast demanded, continuing to curl his claws on Kayn’s scalp before running the hand down through his hair. Kayn went stock still at the hand over his mouth, a light sweat breaking out. He wasn’t anywhere near recovered enough to try and use shadow magic, and every move he made was tiring. Rhaast took the stillness for obedience, curling around him and pressing himself against Kayn’s chest as he continued to play with his hair.   
Kayn drew the line when the creature pinning him started to purr like a cat- making both of them lightly shake as the guttural sounds came through Rhaast’s mouth. Kayn squirmed again, and Rhaast’s hand curled around the strands of hair he was holding, grabbing and pulling. Kayn went back to being still, and Rhaast continued to purr.   
“You aren’t supposed to touch me, I’ll get sicker.” Kayn argued. Rhaast’s hand snuck around to his face, cupping his cheek and moving his clawed thumb underneath his good eye- a silent threat.   
“I can do as I please.” There was silence as Rhaast thought for a moment-“Have you been listening in on my conversations with the Templar?” His grip around Kayn’s waist tightened, earning a sharp hiss as he disturbed Kayn’s partially healed wounds.   
When Kayn didn’t respond, Rhaast sat up and pinned him underneath himself again. “If you’re feeling well enough to eavesdrop, you’re well enough for other things…” He purred, gripping Kayn’s hands in one of his own and forcing them above his head. He ran a clawed hand down Kayn’s chest, watching the human’s eye widen as he began to squirm.   
“Rhaast, you wouldn’t-”  
“Oh but I would…” Rhaast said, leaning over to lick Kayn’s cheek.  
“Stop!” Kayn squeaked as the appendage retracted into Rhaast’s mouth. Rhaast sat back up, annoyed. It was no fun if Kayn was going to protest the whole time, so he lay back down, still holding Kayn’s hands away. He pulled the smaller man flush against his chest.   
“Do not make me regret letting you off the hook this time.” Rhaast growled, and Kayn seemed to understand the alternative to the overly intimate cuddling was going to be far less tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will be able to update regularly for the first few chapters, but will be keeping them short for now to avoid burnout. Comments and critique always welcome! This is my first work, so I know I need it!


End file.
